Sol Badguy
Sol Badguy 'is the main character of the fighting game series Guilty Gear. Background His exact history is unclear, but it is known for certain that Sol's real name is Frederick. Originally, he was a scientist who was one of the lead scientists of the Gear Project, which was started to transform humans into biological weapons of war known as Gears. Frederick also happened to be the original Gear, who was used as a prototype to make sure the transformation process functioned correctly. After designing a special headband that would keep his new powers in check and let him maintain a human appearance, Frederick made it his personal mission to destroy all Gears so they couldn't be used for war. After creating the Gear-slaying weapon Outrage, which was split into multiple pieces since no one person could wield the whole thing, Frederick took one of the pieces, the sword Fireseal, to channel his Gear powers and became a bounty hunter under the pseudonym, Sol Badguy. Powers & Abilities * '''Regeneration: '''Due to his status as a Gear, Sol heals much quicker than a normal human. Two seconds after being stabbed through the shoulder, his shoulder was fine enough for him to swing his sword without difficulty. * '''Fire Magic: '''After being transformed into a Gear, Sol became extremely skilled in creating and controlling fire. He can use it to shoot projectiles, channel it through his Fireseal, and ignite his body parts for enhanced strikes. * '''Gun Flame: '''Sends a flaming projectile along the ground towards the opponent. * '''Bandit Revolver: ' A flaming spinning axe kick. * '''Bandit Breach: '''A flaming jumping punch. * '''Riot Stomp: '''Sol springs off a nearby wall to kick the opponent. * '''Volcanic Viper: '''Sol jumps upward and does a flaming uppercut with his sword. * '''Grand Viper: '''Sol slides along the ground, leaving behind a trail of flames, and follows with a Volcanic Viper. * '''Wild Throw: '''Sol grabs the opponent with one hand and smashes them into the ground * '''Fafnir: '''A flaming straight punch to the face. * '''Sidewinder: '''An aerial punch empowered with fire. * '''Kudakero: '''A flaming kick done in the air. * '''Tyrant Rave: '''An extremely powerful flaming punch that releases a burst of fire. * '''All Guns Blazing: '''One of Sol's finishing moves. Has Sol kick the opponent back and dash past them, creating a trail of fire, before having the flames collide with the opponent. * '''Napalm Death: '''Another finishing move, where Sol propels himself at the opponent with a jet of flame and knees them in the face. * '''Branding Breach: '''Another finishing move, where Sol punches the foe in the stomach and unleashes a powerful torrent of flames. * '''Saint Oratorio: '''A powerful spell used through the Junkyard Dog MK III, which releases extremely powerful bursts of magical energy. However, the backlash from the spell is enough to damage Sol as well, so he doesn't use it often. * '''Soul Sinker: '''A ritual that allows Sol to summon manifestations of his soul as familiars to assist him in combat. However, if he does the ritual wrong, he will summon his own soul out instead of a familiar, which will kill him if it is destroyed. Because of this, Sol usually uses it to create materials to build weapons and vehicles instead. Equipments * '''Fireseal: '''Sol Badguy's signature weapon and creation. It is a part of the Gear-slaying weapon Outrage, which Sol uses to better control his flame powers. When used, the Fireseal can release jets of flame that Sol can use with his fire attacks. * '''Junkyard Dog MK III: '''A special casing for the Fireseal that can fire magical bullets imbued with Sol's fire magic. It's also what lets him use Saint Oratorio. * '''Gear-Cell Limiter: '''Sol's headband is actually a power limiter that seals off a large portion of Sol's power, letting him maintain a human appearance. However, he can tap into portions of his true power for small amounts of time, and release his immense power in full by removing the headband. Alternate Forms * '''Dragon Install: '''By tapping into a portion of his true power, Sol activates this form, boosting his strength, speed, durability, regeneration, and fire attacks, along with usually giving him a more draconic and monstrous appearance. When properly provoked, he can transform into a dragon-like beast with a sword wrapped in infernal flames, putting him on par with That Man. The only downside is that the time spent in Dragon Install is limited due to Sol's headband sealing off his full power, though by removing his headband, he can transform into a version of Dragon Install that grants him his full power and lasts for as long as his headband's off. Feats Strength * Completely incinerated a huge Gear with just a fraction of his power * Punches contain about half the power of a supernova Speed * Outran a missile and hung onto it with just his fist. * Far faster than Jack-O. * Kept up with Slayer. Durability * Survived witnessing his past self got murdered. ** Actual reason given: because he's Sol Badguy * Endured the soul-destroying atmosphere of the Backyard. * Can tank attacks from a solar system buster in his Limiter Off state * Survived an amped attack from a weapon that was created to destroy Gears * Internally tanked the destruction of Absolute Defense: Felion and was only winded * Once got stabbed through the shoulder, then used the same arm to swing his sword two seconds later Skill * Is over a hundred years old and has seen combat for a fine portion of it * Seen as second to none in sword combat Weaknesses * '''Laziness: '''Prefers not to hone his powers due to his own laziness, instead just overpowering opponents. * '''Underestimation: Tends to always underestimate any opponent. * Using the Soul Sinker risks him summoning his own soul, which will kill him if it is destroyed. Fun Fact * Sol Badguy's favourite band is Queen. * His favourite album is "Sheer Heart Attack". Category:Male Characters Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Sword Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Arc System Works Category:Fire Users Category:Characters Category:Guilty Gear Category:Scientists Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Completed Profiles Category:Mascots Category:North American Characters